This application claims priority of Taiwan Patent Application Serial No. 091112658 filed on Jun. 11, 2002.
The present invention relates to an apparatus with a height-adjusting device, and more particularly, to a height-adjusting device for a projector.
When projecting an image to a screen, a projector is often placed steadily on a platform, such as a desk. However, the position of the platform, such as the height and the horizontal, will affect the image projected. Sometimes, the image may even become distorted or deformed if the position is not appropriate. Therefore, an adjusting device for improving this kind of problem is usually disposed under the projector.
FIG. 4 shows a projector with a screwed adjusting device of the prior art. The adjusting device 408 of the projector 400 includes a supporting part 410, a rack 404, and a protrusion 414. The supporting part 410 contacts a platform 402 and supports partial weight of the projector 400. Friction exists between the supporting part 410 and the platform 402. As users adjust the extended length of the adjusting device 408, they must provide an external force larger than the friction to effectively screw the adjusting device 408. This is quite laborious. Moreover, users have to screw the adjusting device 408 round and round to slightly increase or decrease the height of the projector 400. It is quite time-consuming.
Another adjusting device as shown in FIG. 5 has been disclosed in Japan Patent Application No. Hei 11-271879. The adjusting device includes a lever 510, a rack 512, and springs 514A, and 514B. The lever 510 is horizontally movably disposed in a housing 502. A protrusion 510A for accepting a pressing force from users is extended from the lever 510 out of the housing 502. A moving part 510B engages the rack 512. In the natural circumstance, the elasticity of the string 514A forces the moving part 510B to engage the rack 512 so as to consolidate the adjusting device 508.
While adjusting the adjusting device 508, users must hold the projector 500 with one hand and push the lever 510 with the other hand to separate the moving part 510B from the rack 512. Then, the elasticity of the string 514B will be strong enough to push out the rack 512. After the height of the adjusting device 508 is adjusted and the lever 510 is loosened, the moving part 510B engages the rack 512 again. The height of the projector 500 is then adjusted.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an electronic device with a height-adjusting device having a push button for user to adjust its height.
The adjusting device includes a connecting part, a supporting part, a push button, and a first elastic device. The connecting part connects with the housing and includes a groove and a rack. The push button is used for accepting a pressing force. The first elastic device engages the rack. The supporting, for example a leg, further includes a protruding part for connecting the first elastic device to the leg. To steadily keep the height of the leg, the electronic apparatus further includes a stopper for selectively preventing the first elastic device from deformation.
In addition, the adjusting device further includes a second elastic device. Before the second elastic device is pressed, the stopper is in a first position. The first elastic device is unable to deform or to move along with the rack due to the limitation of the stopper. When the push button is pressed, the stopper will be moved to a second position. After the stopper is pressed, the second elastic device deforms, and meanwhile, a deformation space for the first elastic device is generated. The first elastic device becomes able to move along with the rack to adjust the extended length of the leg. While the pressing force of the push button is gone, the elasticity of the second elastic device will force the stopper back to the first position and occupy the deformation space for the first elastic device. Therefore, the first elastic device can not deform or move along with the rack, and will steadily keep the position of the leg.
The advantages and spirits of the present invention will be further understood in reference to the following descriptions and accompanying drawings.